poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Carmen and Juni's morning exsercise/Shining Armor and Twilight's arguement/ride to school
This is a scene how Carmen and Juni's morning exsercise, Shining Armor and Twilight's arguement and ride to school goes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventure with Spy Kids. Juni: Why do we have to do this every morning? We already have P.E. at school. Uhh. Carmen: You gonna hand there all day, scaredy cat? Told you not to look down. Juni: I can't help it. I'm slipping. Carmen: It's your butterfingers that are slipping. Juni: Uuh! Carmen: Hurry up! Juni: I can.. Uuh! Carmen: (Kicks Juni) Juni: Whoa! (falls from the monkey bars in the trampoline and on the floor) uuh. Carmen: (Swings from the bars and lands on her feet) You just fell a thousand feet. You're a pancake. Juni: Am not. Carmen: Are too. Don't trip getting up pancake. Juni: (Throws dumbell at Carmen but hits a flower pot.) Carmen: Butterfingers. Juni: We'll see about that. Luke: Poor Juni. Skarloey: Why won't Carmen ever show respect towards him? Shining Armor: Because she warned him. Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, but Juni couldn't help it, he slipped. And that's no excuse for disrespect. Shining Armor: But she told him not to look down! Twilight Sparkle: Remember. I told Dusty not to look down. Dusty Crophopper: That's true. and I conquered my fear of heights. Shining Armor: Oh yeah! Maybe you're my sister! Twilight Sparkle: Oh yeah? Well you didn't exactally be much of good brother to me at your wedding! Shining Armor: Well. Prove it! Willy: Alright, knock it off! Both of you! Shining Armor: OK. Fine! Twilight Sparkle: Fine! (walks off) Edward: Poor Twilight. Henry: Oh me. Oh my. Gordon: Oh the indignity. Princess Cadance: Shining, I don't think you shoud've done that. Shining Armor: But, honey. Princess Cadance: Honey. Emily: Now, look, Shining Armor. I know me, James, and Toby turned our backs on Twi too but we should've taken her worry more seriously. Steamy: Yeah, yer' suppose ta be Twi's BBBFF. Shining Armor: (feels guilty) Oh dear. Later. machine beeps and Carmen arguing Ingrid: Donnagon? Gregorio: Yeah. He's missing. Ingrid: Is this what you were hiding last night? Gregorio: I didn't want to worry you. In the car. Gregorio: Juni, why do you watch that show? Juni: Because it's cool. Why? Gregorio: Because that's all you ever do. Play its video games and watch the tapes. Do you know why, son? Fegan Floop: So, always remember, whatever you do... believe in yourself. Your dreams will come true... for you and you and you. Carmen: What's this suppose to be, a self-portrait? Juni: Carmen "What's this suppose to be, a self-portrait?" Carmen: Mom, he's mimicking me! Juni: "Mom, he's mimicking me!" Ingrid: Carmen, leave your brother alone. Juni, stop talking like your sister. Carmen: Stop it. Juni: "Stop it." (outside with the team, behind the Cortezes) Pinkie Pie: What's the matter, Shining Armor? Shining Armor: Nothing, I'm just thinking about my wedding and how I treated my little sis. Stephen: Well, Shining Armor. Willy: Look. It's alright now. Thomas: Listen, Shining Armor. What's done is done. And now we should look to the future. Fluttershy: He is right. Applejack: We should look to the future. Shining Armor: Thanks, Thomas. Gregorio: Look at this. It's hideous. Ingrid: Well, talk to him. Juni: It's a Flooglie idea. I designed it myself. Fegan Floop: Today we're very excited, because today... we have a new character! We found him snooping around the castle last night. I want you all to meet Donnamight. Juni: Dad, when Floop makes a toy out of that one... I want it! Ingrid: Honey! Gregorio: I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Juni. Juni. Hey. Anybody gives you a hard time in there... remember, you are a Cortez. Juni: What's so special about being a Cortez? Gregorio: Lots of things. Twilight Sparkle: Well, Thomas. Thomas: Listen, Twilight. You're a special unicorn. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, Thomas. Mean kid: Hey, it's the mummy. Nice-looking bandages, mummy. JUNI: Just stop it, man. Mean kid: When I'm talking to you, you listen. Pinkie: Hey! That meany-mean pants is pickin' on Juni! Gregorio: Ay yi... yi... yi. Mean kid: Nice dolls. Here, let me see the dolls. Man: Have a good day, son. Show them who's boss. Can I help you with something, macho? (Sighs) (crash) Kids: Yay!!! Man: I said, "Can I help you with something, chief?" bell rings Man: I didn't think so. Mean kid: My dad was gonna beat up your dad. Ingrid: No more secrets. Deal? Gregorio: Soon. Definitely soon. Carmen: I even have to share a room with him... because he's so afraid of being alone. "Watch out for Juni, Take care of Juni. "Show Juni right from wrong." I shouldn't be responsible for anybody but me. GIRL: You're so right, Carmen. Juni: What's so special about being a Cortez? I wish I could go away to your world, Floop. You'd be my friend. Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes